The present disclosure relates generally to methods for making an authenticating system for an object.
Secure packaging is an important component of product tracking and authenticating, as well as anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Secure packaging involves commitment to two logical extremes: providing each package with a unique ID on the “authentication extreme,” and providing tamper prevention on the “packaging protection extreme.” Taken to these extremes, a package may contain a 1024-bit encrypted ID and may be made of adamant to ensure its safe and secure pathway through the supply chain. Production concerns, however, may make simultaneous achievement of these two goals difficult. Encrypting and anti-tampering features are often simultaneously brought to bear on the package. Coordinating printing, packaging, encoding, and authenticating technologies, as well as planning packaging runs to accommodate all of these technologies, may be complex, and thus may be impractical for many products, and for many organizations. Production lines are generally geared to fill product and add minimum date/lot-specific information, but not necessarily with constructing a tamper-proof package while simultaneously providing high-quality security printing deterrents.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an authentication system that obviates at least some of the complexities mentioned hereinabove.